Amegakure Gate Rp 6-14-13/ The young dog teaches the old a lesson.
Participants: TadashiUzumaki, Kagato, UmekoNamiko, KeimeiUchiha Beginning of the day: Kagato: -Throws a random Rainbow Trout at his son- hey KeimeiUchiha: ~she raised a brow curiously~ huh, interesting.. TadashiUzumaki: -catches it in his mouth and noms happily- Hey dad UmekoNamiko: QwQ I have a nephew? KeimeiUchiha: seems sombody has been busy poping out babies...~shee chuckled again still crouched her single visable crimson optic shined beneath her uchiha headband wich layed casually tilted to its side, her other eye covered~ TadashiUzumaki: -Walks over and plops down on his dad's right foot.- Kagato: -His eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his Right shift to his son watching him eat the fish- I hope you’re not getting into any trouble boy. –He Pauses for a moment bring his thumb and pointer finger to his chin as if in deep thought remembering what Kagato his self was as a child. He had always caused trouble so it wouldn’t surprise him if his son was doing the same.- TadashiUzumaki: -He looks up at his dad and smiles. "Have you ever known me to get into trouble dad?" Tadashi smile widely and closes his eyes happily.- Kagato: -He shakes his head left ro tight slowly- Well, not that I am aware of.. but who knows what goes on when I am not around. -He chuckles a bit, then bends at the waist slightly placing his right hand on his sons head- KeimeiUchiha: ~she simply watched shaking her head, she raised her rights hand and placed her chin upon it with the palm turned downward~ seems this maybe fun to watch after all... TadashiUzumaki: -Happily sitting on his dad's foot he would yawn widely and stretch a bit. It had been a long day for Tadashi. The academy was tough on he and the other students as they wanted the young ones to push themselves. Tadashi was already learning the first jutsu that most full blooded Uchiha learned. The Fire Ball Jutsu. His face was a bit burned up and his hands were sore from the hand seals, but he was comming along with it nicely.- KeimeiUchiha: ~she turned her head to the village behind her for a moment, the past memories of the fire from years back was still clear in her mind. A smirk spread across her face as she looked to her amegakure headband wit ha line drawn across it as she simply shook her head going into thought for a while~ Kagato exits: KeimeiUchiha: ~with a dark smirk upon her face she looks down~ hm?.. TadashiUzumaki : -Seeing his father walk off and toward their home Tadashi would stretch really big and stand up moving toward the side rail of the bridge.- UmekoNamiko : I have a werid feeling about you. -she would look with a emotionless glare at the girl- KeimeiUchiha: awe im flattered..~she chuckled replaying in a sarcastic tone~ i am just taking in the sites for now... TadashiUzumakiTadashiUzumaki : -Tadashi would look to his aunt and raise a brow to the words of the woman saying. "She kind of weird Aunty." Tadashi would then shift his eyes toward the woman above them.- KeimeiUchiha: i take you guys are part of amegakure?.. UmekoNamiko: Dont worry, I keep my eye on her, and help protect you if needed. -she she sit next to her nephew on the bridge and hug him from the side gently- This is my current home yes, I did live in yugakure in the past, TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would scoot close to his aunt and rub his mouth a bit feeling the burns and saying. "I could take her..." Tadashi would laugh a bit and then lean into his aunt.- KeimeiUchiha : i was apart of amegakure back in the day..~she paused~ that was untill kagato left and it was set ablaze...~with a dark chuckle her crimson optics shone bright~ KeimeiUchiha: oh i know alot about that man, as well as hideki knows alot as well after all we did kinda grow up together in diffrent parts.. KeimeiUchiha : ~she set het gaze yet again to the sun over the water~ fire is such a beautiful site to behold when you see it first hand...~she seemed to dream off into thought for a moment~ UmekoNamiko: -she would smile gently as her nephew leaned on her side. I would wrap on arm around him hugging him gently placing my hand on his hair petting it lightly- Im sure you could, Im confident that my brother's son could, even his daughter. KeimeiUchiha: never underestimate an uchiha little ones, didnt your mommy teach you t hat growing up?..~she sighs~ parents these days KeimeiUchiha: its amazing on why half this world has fucked up kids.. TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would look to the woman with a "Really? >.>" look on his face and say. "My mother is an Uchiha..." Tadashi would shake his head and look back toward his aunt.- KeimeiUchiha: oh i know of kagato and his little "wife" as well, how are the "happy couple"?... TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would glare at the woman that spoke ill of his mother and shout. "Look lady, if you're looking for a fight, it will be with me! If not, you better shut your mouth about my parents!!!" Tadashi would hop off of the railing and ready himself.- KeimeiUchiha: struck a nerve?.. like a 10 year old can take me?.. KeimeiUchiha: kagato deserves better then her, could you not read the pain radiating off him?.. TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would draw a kunai and twirl it around his finger. "Keep talking..." He would murmur.- KeimeiUchiha: talk talk talk talk..heh heh.. TadashiUzumaki: -The kunai in his right hand would continue spinning as a senbon would be sent from his left hand and hits it's mark right below the woman's left foot.- KeimeiUchiha: ~she mearly stood in her spot with her arms crossed, her body not moving nor fliching~ btw, am i invited to the wedding? or is it called off again..? TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would glare at the woman that was obviously pushing his buttons and then shake his head in disgust. "Do you want a fight or not?" He would say.- KeimeiUchiha: i dont pick on children, i am not a bully after all.. TadashiUzumaki: -The only few words that would come out of his mouth after this was. "Are you scared?" A small smirk would come across his face as his eyes narrowed.- KeimeiUchiha: hell as much hell as kami puts kagato threw, i would be a better wife then her..~she taps her chin wondering the possibiliteis~ KeimeiUchiha: what does it look like when a 25 year ld picks a fight with a 10 year old?.. TadashiUzumaki: -Still smirking he would say. "Sounds like an unfair fight...for you..."- KeimeiUchiha: uh huh, child you maybe somewhat uchiha but i am a pureblood and had way more expearence in combat then you.. TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would shrug his arms a bit and say softly. "All i've ever seen you do is talk..."- KeimeiUchiha: and all i ever seen you do is talk of your so called skill, your point..? TadashiUzumaki: -He shakes his head and laughs. "I'm the one willing to fight...you are not."- KeimeiUchiha: i never stated that i was or was not willing to fight, you just assume.. KeimeiUchiha: do you feel that hatred yet?.. TadashiUzumaki: -Not willing to oblige her any further, he would say only a few words. "I've made the first move..." He points to his senbon. "Your turn..."- KeimeiUchiha: ~she looked down kicking the so called object~ if that was the first move, you have bad aim.. TadashiUzumaki: -Quickly Tadashi would fling his right hand forward and whip the kunai that was spinning toward the woman aiming for her right thigh.- KeimeiUchiha: ~she flipped herself back into a back flip landing on the roofing below the spot she was once standing on, not a single noise was heard from her landing as she kept her eyes closed. She paused for a moment of two before flipping again landing a foot or two from the actual bridge, her feet now on the terra below her as she opened her only visable eye as the 3 tomoe of her sharingan shone threw her ebony bangs~ pity... TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi knew what the power of the Uchiha's Sharingan was and he knew that if he didn't look her in the eyes he would be ok. So, he would look to the ground in front of him and still keeping sight of only her feet. He knew that she would probably not attack him with physical attack as that would be a bad idea for her. So, he would wait for her to make her next move toward him.- KeimeiUchiha: ~she shook her head with a sigh bringing her arms down to her side closing her eyes for a moment~ why must i always be the bully in these situations...~the wind picked up a bit as her white nature swirled about both her shoulders like wind gales and slowly moved down her palms as two bladed fans formed in each her left and white hand before the white chakira vanished~ your bugging me kid, maybe i should be the one to comfort kagato and be your new mommy..~she chuckled bringing one of her fans to her mouth~ TadashiUzumaki: -He would draw two more kunai and take a defensive stance. He was ready to jump any which way he needed to. His mind would run rampant thinking out all of the outcomes of this fight.- KeimeiUchiha: still confadent in your skills kid?.. TadashiUzumaki: -Not a word would be uttered back to her.- KeimeiUchiha: heh so much for that talk then..~the white chakira formed from her palms running down the fans blades as a light white hue radiated off them, streams of chakira could be seen corseing inbetween each individual blade~ juha sho, beast wave palm..~taking stance she brought both hands infront of her face beforew in two swift motions from each fan four cresent blades of chakira infused wind went hurling towards the male in rapid succession~ TadashiUzumaki: -Seeing the jutsu comming, Tadashi would jump up to the rail of the bridge. Quickly his next step would be to jump up and over the chakra blades that were comming at him. Dodging the jutsu, he would still have time to throw two kunai toward her as he came toward the ground. His first was aimed toward her chest and the next was aimed for her knees. Landing on the ground, he would pull out a couple senbon and wait for her next attack.- KeimeiUchiha: ~two of the cresent blades hit two trees as they fell in the backround the other two gales hit the ground about 50 ft away from the tres that have fell, she simply sighed swinging one fan up in one swift motion knocking the one kunai to the side then leaping up over the other as it missed her by mere inches seeng as her sharingan and natural speed made it possible to see wich way and where they were aiming at~ why arnt you using any actual abilities i wonder...~her sharingan looked to the direction she senced him as she looked to him analizing his body rhythem closely and patterns~~ KeimeiUchiha: it seems i have something i must do unfortunitly i must cut this short, i will keep you in mind..~she turned her back~ oh and give your father my love and tell him if he needs to talk to someone and get away to relax from his bridezilla of a wife he knows where to find me~she chuckled asshe spoke in a mocking mannor and vanished in a wind gale~